Someone Other Than Her
by annabeth-chase19m
Summary: As an important friend and hunter has been kidnapped by the evil Luke and is used as bait to lure the gang into a trap, what will Luke do when they bring along someone extra... who could give an advantage of the opposing side? Percy/Alex Percy/Annabeth
1. We have lunch at Goofy's

**A/N: I have made a Chapter Image and Title Banner for this chapter and story. To see them visit my profile and click the links since you can't post links in stories. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

We finally arrived in New York. We were starving, so we walked down Waverly Place. Finally we came across a sandwich shop! We walked through the door, the smell of freshly made sandwiches filled the air, which filled me with delight.

We all sat down at a five chair table. Beckendorf and Clarisse sat next to each other, I sat next to Annabeth and Grover sat at the end. "Welcome to Waverly Place Substation. May I take your order?" said a goofy looking man.

"I want a triple ham and mustard sandwich." Clarisse demanded. I could tell she still didn't forgive me for covering her in toilet water.

"Is that all?" The man said writing down Clarisse's order. He seemed a put off by Clarisse's manors.

"Yes!" Clarisse cut in before any of us could speak.

"No!" I argued. "We haven't eaten either you know!" I snapped.

"But nobody cares about you!" Clarisse retorted.

I gave her a dirty look before turning my attention back to the man. "I'll have a Waverly Place Substation Special please and whatever those three want as well."

"I'll have the same." Annabeth said.

"Me to!" Beckendorf agreed.

"Do you have any tin cans?" Grover asked wistfully.

"He means tinned food!" I shouted a little louder than I had planned. "He loves the stuff." I smiled sweetly at the sweaty man.

"Coming right up!" He shot a weird look in mine and Grover's direction before grinning and turning away.

We waited ten minutes for food to come. Nobody spoke but you could tell any minute that Clarisse was going to start an argument or fight but before she got the chance a young girl served our sandwiches. "Sorry about the wait... My dad forgot to put your orders in the waiting line!" She smiled and laughed. It was kind of an evil laugh and yet a sweet one. "I'm Alex by the way. The only normal person that works here."

"I'm Grover! The only one who likes girls!" I gave Grover a glare which didn't go unnoticed by Alex. She laughed to herself more than to us and then she walked away.

I looked at Grover in a sort of jealous way. I don't know why but I felt an attraction to the girl. It was interesting how Grover could talk comfortably to girls without messing up... yet he wasn't even human.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing. It's just that girl." I trailed off, loosing my trail of thought.

"Oooh!" Clarisse jeered. "Percy Jackson is in love! Too bad nobody will ever love him back!"

"Clarisse, it was only last summer when that Rachel girl loved him!" Grover said, trying to back me up.

"Yeah, I know. Only that she doesn't count because she is now the oracle!"

"And that has nothing to do with her liking Percy!" Annabeth said impatiently. After that there was silence, until the Alex came back to clear the table.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" She asked, trying to sound polite.

"It was hardly a meal!" Grover said disapprovingly. "I only got one tin -"

I put my hand over his mouth, stopping him from blowing our cover.

"It was delicious!" I said and the young girl walked away.

"Yo, dude! You really _do_ like that girl!" Grover whispered to me.

I shrugged at his comment.

"Wow... The whole time I knew you, you have only ever liked one girl and that was Anna -" I put my hand over his mouth again.

"Shut up." I whispered to him. "This time it's different."

"Erm... excuse me. If you're not using this table may you leave?" A boy said. Then Alex came running back up to us.

"Max! Move!" She shouted at the boy. I was guessing it was her younger brother since they kind of looked alike.

"But Alex, dad told me to tell them to move because we need the tables for other customers!" Alex stared at her younger brother as if she was going to murder him. The boy managed to stare into his murderous eyes before running off.

"Sorry about him! He's my weirdo of a brother!" The girl laughed nervously.

"Hi Alex... ?"

"Russo." She said.

"Hi Alex Russo. I'm Percy Jackson." She smiled. Just then the same goofy man who had taken our order previously came lumbering up.

"Alex! I told Max to ask them to leave!" He turned to look at us in his weird goofy way. "Sorry I don't mean to be rude but we need the table for other customers."

Clarisse looked like ready to explode. "Well we are customers and we want to sit at this table!" Clarisse slammed her fist on the table to prove that she wasn't going to leave.

"I'll tell you what." Said Goofy looking worried. "Buy something and you can stay."

"Dad!" Alex gave her Dad a stare which gave me the impression that she got whatever she wanted from him. "Why do you have to be rude to people that I like?"

Her dad just pouted and then walked away.

"So you like me?" I said to break the silence. I didn't mean to say that... It just sort of slipped out.

"Yeah... Yeah I guess I do Percy Jackson." She said sweetly. "Do you like me?" She battered her eyelashes at me. Clarisse looked ready to be sick.

I nodded feebly. "Yeah I do Alex Russo." I smiled at her. Her beauty was so radiant that she could have been a daughter of Aphrodite, but I knew that couldn't happen. As if Aphrodite would fall in love with her dad Goofy.

"Well, let's go somewhere where my dad can't embarrass me." She blushed. She looked so cute when she blushed. I got up and followed, my friends trotting behind me. I bet I looked like a love-sick puppy. Together we all left the Waverly Place Subway Sandwich Shop and followed Alex to Zeus knows where. Thunder rumbled in the distance. I take that back. Not even Zeus knows where we were headed.

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fic so I would really love some positive feedback! Please Read and Review. There's a bit of juice in the next chapter so stay tuned! Also, I would love reviews commenting on the banner and chapter images and whether it is a good idea to include them. Thanks!**

Annabeth-Chase19m..x


	2. We learn eachother's secrets

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I do promise to finish this story. It may take a couple of months for me to post the next chapter but I WILL get this COMPLETED. I promise. (Seriously) So, sorry for the long wait guys, I hope this chapter was worth your wait! ;)**

We walked up Waverly Place. I had no idea where Alex was taking us but as I turned around, I saw the looks on my friends faces, especially Clarisse's. I decided they weren't very happy with me. "Erm Alex… Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet."

"You mean you're sending us on a wild goose chase?" Grover asked.

"Pretty much." Alex laughed. Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. "Percy, I don't care if you have feelings for her or not! Just remember that we don't have time to be sent on wild goose chases such as this one! We are on a quest whether you like it or not, now go on and tell her that we have to leave!"

"But Annabeth, what happens if I tell her and she doesn't like me anymore!" I protested.

"Percy, I'm serious! Do something about it!" She gave me one of her top-of-the-range glares and I decided I better listen to her. I ran on ahead to catch up with Alex.

"Alex, me and my friends have to go." I muttered sheepishly.

"But you just got here." She sighed, as if genuinely disappointed.

"I know, but it's important! I promise!"

"Then take me with you Percy!" I turned to look at Annabeth's expression and it was the sort of expression that made me think 'No Percy… It's too dangerous'.

"It'll be dangerous." I told her.

"I'm always in danger…" She trailed off and then smiled. I was too scared to look back at Annabeth but I decided to anyway, and as expected, she wore an 'You wait until we're alone' expression.

We had been walking for over an hour and I still hadn't turned to see if Annabeth was still mad. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Okay! You are some random girl, who we met in a sandwich shop and yet here you are with us on a dangerous quest, which you are most likely to get killed doing!" Clarisse yelled.

"What do you mean by quest?" Alex asked.

"Percy, if you're gonna put her life in danger she deserves to know." Annabeth explained.

"Know what?" Alex asked innocently. Yeah, I got the feeling that this girl had never been innocent in her life. She turned to me, expecting an answer.

I took a deep breath. "Alex, all of us are… Demigods." I told her quietly.

"Demigods?" She said with a puzzles look on her face.

"It means that we are half human and half god."

"All of you?" She asked quizzically, as if hoping to catch us out on some small detail.

"Well… except me!" Grover bragged.

"Percy, this isn't funny! This is just stupid, annoying and I love it! Okay, I can't say I believe you, but I have to tell you something to!"

"What is it?" I asked nervously. She took a deep breath.

"I'm a wizard!" She busted out, smiling.

"A what?" I asked. Annabeth cut in.

"Percy, I've heard of them. They train and learn their powers and they try to protect the mortal world from magical beings!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"So you're saying that telling the truth?" I asked Annabeth. How can this be real? But then again, who knew Greek gods exist?

"This is so confusing!" Beckendorf laughed.

"Okay, so let's get this straight! Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, Clarisse is the daughter of Ares, Beckendorf is the son of Hephaestus and I am the son of Poseidon." I told her.

"And what is he?" Alex said, pointing at Grover.

"A satyr." I confirmed.

"A what?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm half human and half goat." Grover interjected, grinning.

"Okay…" Her voice trailed off. I got the feeling she still didn't believe us.

"So, erm… You any good at magic?" I said, trying to make conversation.

Alex laughed happily. "You bet!"

**A/N: So, another author's note! I suppose you could just call this a 'filler chapter', but the next chapter has a lot of action in. I promise. The missing hunter is revealed and the person behind her disappearance. Exciting! ;)**

**Make sure you read and review!**

**~~Annabeth-Chase19m**


End file.
